Everything happens for a reason
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa is a depressed and lone doctor who thinks she can save everyone she meets. Anna is a happy and friendly teacher who is harboring a dark secret. What happens when Elsa stumbles upon something Anna tried to keep buried. Elsanna, non incest, smut, violence and bad language (DoctorElsa/TeacherAnna)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Just to let you guys know there is a suicide in this chapter.**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Urgh!" I groan as my alarm clock wakes me up.

I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes and I then quickly jump up, stretching my aching muscles. Urgh! I have worked thirty hours this week so far and it's only Wednesday.

Well let me introduce myself my name is Elsa, well my professional name is Dr. Winters but Elsa will do. I'm a trauma doctor. I am twenty eight years old and I live on my own in a crappy little apartment but to be fair I spend all my time at the hospital anyway, so that is my true home really. I have no family, my dad died in the line of duty, he was a police officer, when I was little and my mom killed herself a few years ago and well I was the one who found her and that really fucked my head up.. a lot. I never had any brothers or sisters so I have always really been on my own. Also I don't really do the friends thing either as I'm way too shy and when I'm outside of my job I tend to get really anxious around people. So now for my love life, well lack off. I am a lesbian and well I've never had a partner and well I've never been kissed but I've been too busy for that anyway so I don't mind. So that's all you need to know really.. I'm totally not that interesting.

I look once again at my alarm clock and mentally kick myself as I'm going to be late. Instead of walking to work like I usually do I'm going to have to take the train now. I grab my work clothes and head quickly for the shower.

* * *

Popping my headphones in, I drown out the chit chat noise and it's replaced by My Song 5 by Haim. Yes, I have exquisite music taste. Sighing as the train is bloody late again, although this is the United Kingdom so it's really expected. I look around as see that there are a few people waiting also.

There was a middle aged woman with a little boy around six, who was running around his mom hyper as anything as his mom looks like she wishes she was still in bed. There was a teenager sitting in the train shelter smoking, as there was a 'no smoking' sign above him, which is kinda ironic. There is one girl that is wearing a oversized hoodie, who looks like she is really ill, her clothes are hanging off her and her skin is sickly and pale. With my knowledge in medicine, I can tell that she is a regular drug user. I sigh sadly and shake my head as she only looks like she is early twenties or late teens. Such a waste. I check my phone again and see that I'm already late for work but never mind I can't control public transport can I.

I see the young girl wipe her eyes and walk over to the smoking teen but couldn't see what she was up to. I see the young lad give her the rest of the cigarette that he was smoking and she left puffing on the death stick. I shudder as I'm a complete germaphobe, yeah goes well with my job huh, and seeing her smoke another person's cigarette makes my stomach turn. I smile as Worth it by Fifth Harmony comes on. As it starts I look over and see a woman roughly my age, maybe a bit younger, walk onto the platform. I gasp loudly, as she is beautiful.

She was wearing black suit pants and a tight white shirt that was tucked neatly into her pants. I saw a lanyard around her neck with an ID card on it and I recognized the logo from it. It's from the local high school. My old high school. Nice, she's a teacher. I keep my eyes on her as she tries to keep her bag on her shoulder while struggling with some books she was carrying with her.

Do I help her? No, it might come off weird.

The woman was quite tall, well not compared to me. She had amazing, silky red hair which went well with her smooth, tanned skin that was kissed with freckles. Her teal eyes beautifully shone and her nose crinkled cutely as she looked like she was deep in thought. She was perfect. I saw her grab out her phone and dial a number before putting the phone to her ear as she juggled with her papers. I took out my headphones so I could hear how she sounded, as in my mind she probably sounded like an angel.

"Hi, Ellie. Yeah I'm running late.. I'll be in shortly just waiting on the train.." I could hear her say.

Yup! I was right.. like an angel.

I jump slightly as I could hear the train horn in the distance. Thank god! It took it's sweet time. I pull my rucksack strap up as it began to fall, as my eyes were completely transfixed on this red headed beauty. I smiled as I began to slowly walk towards her to help her as the papers looked as they were going to fall. Before I could move any further I felt the platform rumble as the train approached but as I was about to turn away from the amazing woman I saw her face quickly turn from goddess to a terrified little girl. I quickly turned to see what she was looking at until I saw the girl, the one that was wearing the hoodie, suddenly jump in front of the speeding train.

My heart raced and pounded into my ears as I could feel the blood drain from my body. I tried to run to the edge of the platform but my legs wouldn't work with me as I just stood there. I looked around as the deafening buzzing in my ears slowly went, only to be replaced with blood curdling screams and anguished cries. The teenager in the shelter was standing, holding his head shouting something I couldn't understand. The mom was crying and grabbed her son holding him close as the red head stood there frozen in complete fear. My training springs into action as I tell everyone to get off the platform and wait on the grass and for someone to call the police and paramedics. I run to the edge of the platform, as the train had to emergency stop a few hundred yards down the tracks. All I see is dark crimson and various bloody fragments that were strewn over the tracks, but I have a feeling most of it will be on the front and mashed into the wheels of the train. I look back over to the people instructed to stay off the perimeter and it was heartbreaking.

I quickly get out my phone and phone work. My boss answers and before he could shout at me for being late I quickly tell him what has happened and that I will need the day off as I'm not in the right frame of mind to work also I know that the police would need to take my statement over this matter. I glance back at the redhead as I see her begin to shake and get pale.. oh fuck! She's going into shock. I quickly run over to her as now, these people here, are my main priority until I have support.

"Hey, it's Ok.. please I'm a doctor, let me help you." I say as I help the woman sit down as she's not looking too good.

Quickly I open my bag and pull out my lunch that was in a paper bag. I throw all of it out and give the woman the bag and instruct her to take long, deep breaths into this until she calms down, as I go and help the others.

"P..Please..don't leave me." The woman begs grabbing my arm, not letting me go.

"I.. I wont." I promise her "I'm going to be right here.. but I need to check the others out as well Ok.. I will be right here."

The redhead nods but her eyes are constantly on me. I go over to the mom and the child and see if they are Ok. The child seems confused as to what is going on as I think, or hope, his mom moved him before he could witness what had happened. I introduced myself to them and gave the little boy my chocolate bar that I was going to have for lunch to keep him occupied so I could talk to his mom.

"I know this is a major shock to you and I know what you are going through but I need you to be strong for your little boy here. The police and the paramedics will be here very soon. I recommend you go to the hospital and get yourself checked out in case you have delayed shock but your little man seems to be fine." I say as I stand up and head over to the teenage boy.

I quickly glance as the redhead is still looking at me but her breathing has seemed to have slowed down now.

"Hey, dude. How are you feeling?" I ask knowing what the answer was anyway.

"She.. fuck man! She only just asked me for my smoke.. why? Why would she do that, man?" The boy cried holding his head in his hands still.

"I don't know why?" I sympathize as I'm still unsure why she would do that "Listen what's your name?"

"Sven, I.. I'm Sven." Sven sobbed.

"Well Sven, you are doing really well at the moment. I need you to help me, can you do that?" I ask as I can't look after everyone on my own and if he helps me it might take his mind off some of the stress.

"Ok, tell me what to do." Sven nodded eagerly.

"I want you to keep an eye on the little boy. Get to know him and keep him entertained." I instruct as we walk back over to the group.

I kneel in front of the redhead again and I notice that she is breathing better now. I take the bag off her and she grabs my hands desperately.

"I'm.. Anna." She whispered out, her teeth chattering as she spoke "I.. I don't feel too well."

"Anna, everything will be Ok. The ambulance will be here very very shortly." I reassure as I hear sirens in the distance "I'm not going anywhere. So don't worry."

"Thank.. you." Anna moans before passing out completely.

Oh fuck! I can't leave her alone now.. not that I was going to anyway.

The police pull up with ambulances behind them as they jump out of the vehicles and rush towards us. I firstly explain to the police officer what had happened and that I had to move everyone away from the platform as they were suffering from shock. I also told them that in my professional opinion, they all need to be taken to hospital and put under observation before any one is interviewed. The officer in charge agreed and began to formulate a plan of action started with cordoning off the scene. I walk back over to the paramedics as one is loading up the mom, son and Sven, who was still keeping the boy occupied, into the back of one ambulance as another paramedic ran over to sort Anna out.

"Hi Elsa, I didn't know that you were called out?" Olaf, the head paramedic smiled at me as he dealt with Anna.

"Erm I wasn't.. well not exactly.. I kinda saw what happened." I admit as I watch, worrying, as he puts a line into Anna's arm.

"Holy fuck! Are you Ok? Urgh! Of course you're not Ok." Olaf shook his head apologetically "You should go home Elsa, you don't look too good."

"I'm fine Olaf, really." I lie "I'll come back with you as I said I wouldn't leave her."

Olaf nodded as I help him load Anna onto a stretcher and we head to the hospital.

 **A/N- So I hope you like this story guys. I know that this is a short chapter but they will get longer. I feel like I really need to write this as this is very personal to me and well I'm just hoping it can somehow help me really. So anyway till next time peeps :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I am back standing on the platform waiting for the train as darkness surrounds me. Everyone is shadowy and fuzzy and so I can't make anyone out that is except for Anna. I try and walk over to her but it's like my legs are made out of concrete and I can't move them at all. I see her drop her items and slowly walk up to the edge of the platform. I hear the train horn blare as somehow the train has come out of no where and is speeding towards the platform as Anna is still walking towards the edge. I go to scream but nothing comes out except a small squeak. Anna looks at me and smiles apologetically as she steps out into the path of the speeding train and it hits her. Blood sprays all over me. I run over to the platform and see that there was nothing there. I look around and I am on the platform alone. I walk over to where I was originally standing again and as if it was deja vu I see shadowy figures around me again as I see Anna arrive on the platform once more. I see her drop her stuff again and walk to the edge of the platform again. I hear a train horn blare out again and I feel the platform rumble as the train approaches speeding again. I go to move and this time I can run, I see the train approach and just as Anna is about to step out again I pull her back and I fall onto the ground as she falls on top of me.

"You saved me, Elsa." Anna smiles up at me.

" _Elsa! Elsa! Can you hear me?_ "

I shoot my eyes open and sit up confused about where I am. I look around and I see that I am in the on call room at work. I feel a cold sweat on my forehead and it drips down my back. It's like when you have a nap in the middle of the day and then you wake up feeling worse than how you felt before you had your nap.

"Yoohoo Elsa.. you Ok?" I hear again.

I look up and see my boss staring at me concerned. Doctor Oaken was in his mid fifty's, he was tall with a bit of a belly on him. He has red bushy hair with a big beard to match and he is the type of person who could make anyone smile even if you are having a bad day. I see him walk up to me and sit on the end of the bed.

"I know you have been through a lot but I want you to know that you I am here for you and if you need anything let me know please. Also you know that girl you came in with, she is awake and wants to speak with you, if you are up to that?" Oaken says to me.

I jump up, my head still a bit foggy and follow Oaken to where Anna was.

* * *

I stand outside waiting patiently as I see Anna's room is full of people and I don't want to intrude. I go to walk away and wait till in the doctor's lounge until the visitors have gone until I see Anna look at me and her eyes light up with excitement and a smile widens on her face. I see her say something but can't pick out what it was until one of the visitors in the room comes bounding out and grabs me by the hand dragging me into the room.

"Everyone, this is Elsa." Anna beamed as she looked at me "She was the one who helped all of us."

"Well not all of us." I mutter sadly to myself, thinking back to that girl I couldn't save.

I think Anna picks up on this and asks for everyone to leave the room except for me. Everyone begins to disperse and as they walk past me they shake my hand and thank me which is weird, as to me, I haven't really done anything to be thanked. I wait till the door is closed and then I walk over and sit on the chair next to Anna.

"My hero!" Anna smiled dreamily at me.

"I'm really not a hero." I say turning away form her.

"Hey! Look at me, Elsa." Anna says snatching my hands off my lap and putting them in hers.

I look awkward as I usually hate people touching me, which is weird given my job but hell I'm weird like that anyway. I look at the woman in front of me and I feel a mix of relief and guilt. Relief that I managed to salvage what was a horrible situation and that I managed to help people yet guilt that I couldn't save everyone. I know that Sven and the woman and the little boy would be around here somewhere, so I make a mental note to make sure they are alright.

"So, you work here?" Anna asks bringing me back into the room.

"Oh, yeah." I shrug as I'm not really good with small talk "Listen Anna, erm what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh.. erm yeah." Anna blushed as I was a bit abrupt "I was wondering if you erm wanted to get coffee or erm dinner or something with me?"

I snap my head up unsure that I heard correctly. She wants to take me out for dinner? Like a date, maybe?

"Erm I.. I don't know what to say I have never really been asked out before." I admit.

"I.. oh I mean as a thank you.. I mean I think you're bloody gorgeous but you wouldn't want to go on a date with a boring work-a-holic like me. I mean I don't even know if you are into women.. actually you probably are straight and I have embarrassed myself by asking you out like this."Anna blushes embarrassed.

I laugh as I thought I was awkward around hot women but Anna was a complete mess.

"Anna! Calm down!" I laugh as the woman is just a nervous wreck as she waits for my answer.

"Sorry, I'm just so stupid. I mean I've only just met you and if you want we can just leave.." Anna begins.

"Yeah.. dinner sounds awesome." I interject before she changes her mind "Ok erm I going to check on the others and then I will be back."

"Oh Ok." Anna said worried.

I picked up on this and it was the same behavior she had displayed when I said that I needed to check on the others at the scene and decided to stick around just to reassure her that I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and I had got Oaken to check up on Sven, who had discharged himself as soon as he arrived and the woman and son, the woman was treated for shock but the little boy was fine.

"Ok, Miss Arendelle." Oaken smiled as he flipped the chart shut "You are free to leave, there is no reason for you to stick around any more. Do you have anyone we can call to pick you up?"

"Oh it's fine. Elsa and I are going out to dinner." Anna smiled looking at me.

I smile awkwardly at her and then look at my boss who is looking at me happily.

"That's really good, Elsa." Oaken said as he patted my shoulder before leaving to carry on with his work.

"I hope I never embarrassed you." Anna asks unsure.

"It's fine don't worry about it." I reassure her "I find it weird that the day started off so horribly and now I'm going to have dinner with someone like you."

Anna giggles which is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I watch as she gets out of the bed and collects her stuff. I ask if she needed any help but she said she was fine. I few moments later she was ready to go and we leave together as she knows a perfect place that she wants to take me. I smile to myself as I follow her out as this has been a weird ass day.

 **A/N- So I know this is a short chapter, I've just had stuff going on but I wanted to update. Next chapter will be the 'date' yey. Till next time peeps :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So I don't know if you have ever had sushi before?" Anna asks me as we are shown to a booth.

I shake my head no as I've always wanted to but with my work schedule and the fact that when I do finish work I just go home, shower and sleep until I have work again.

"It's fine.. I'm like chop stick master. I will teach you the way of sushi." Anna giggles as we sit down.

"Hi, I'm your server Nala, can I get you any drinks to start you off while you decide on your food?" The tall, skinny blonde waitress asked putting menus in front of us.

I look at the menu and I haven't a clue what the hell anything is. Anna must have been a regular here as she knew what she wanted straight away as I was still struggling with the names of some of the items.

"Yeah, can we get a couple of Ramune sodas to start us off, please." Anna smiled at the young girl who walked off to get our drinks.

"What's that?" I ask confused.

"It's one of the most popular soda's in Japan. It's freaking awesome but it's a pain in the ass to open." Anna laughs.

Before I could ask how a soda could be hard to open, the waitress came back and put two cute looking bottles on the table. Anna took them both and put them in front of her and popped the cap off. She placed this clear looking thing on top of the bottle and pushed it in front of me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked confused about what the hell I was doing.

"Place the clear thing on the top of the bottle and push down with your palm, that's how you open it." Anna laughed.

For something as simple as soda why couldn't it have an easy way of getting into it. I placed the thing on the top and smacked the clear thing with my palm.. hard. As soon as I did that the soda came spraying out and all over myself and the table. I looked up embarrassed as I have made a complete idiot of myself once again. Anna sits there laughing at me as she helps me wipe up the sticky mess.

"You could of told me not to hit it that hard." I sigh as I really want this dinner to go well.

"Well it's fizzy soda, genius. I thought that was a given." Anna cried with laughter as she hands me more napkins. As she does our fingers linger, until I quickly pull away.

It's not that I didn't mind her touch but I have a tendency to go head first into things without thinking and that has always led me to heartbreak and hell I just met this girl and I don't really wanna screw it up with my over eagerness as I think she could may possibly like me.

"Here's to us and I really don't know what would of happened if you were not there for me today so thank you." Anna smiled lifting her soda up for a toast.

"It's fine. I was just doing my job." I smile and clink my bottle against hers but my mind goes back to the girl that I couldn't save but I look back up and that image is replaced by the cute redhead staring at me.

I look at the menu again and give up as I haven't a damn clue what to get.

"You are Ok?" Anna asks me seeing how confused I must look.

Bloody hell! Give me surgery over picking food out any day.

"I don't know what is what.. erm you're going to have to order for me." I smile looking up blushing as Anna is just staring at me dreamily.

"Oh erm Ok I hope you're hungry.. oh before I forget do you have you any allergies?" Anna asks me looking back at the menu again.

"Just nuts." I laugh. I know what you're thinking so lesbian cliché.

The waitress comes back up and has her mini tablet out ready to take our order. She looks at me but I look at Anna clueless on what to say.

"Hey, can we have one pumpkin korroke, two chicken katsu curries, two inari pockets, two tamago and one chocolate mochi." Anna said confidently.

The waitress smiled and headed off to get our order ready.

* * *

"So we had this case in not long ago where a twenty year old came in after a car crash and the brake pedal of the car had penetrated the left medial thigh." I began as I see Anna spit out some of her food but me being me I don't pick up on this and carry on "So she came in with major shock, we had to get x-rays before we could do anything as we couldn't go in blind as we didn't know the extend of the injuries. So when we got the results we took her in and began cleaning the wound, I mean you hear of necrotizing fasciitis all the time but in this case we were worried as you don't know what bacteria would be in the wound especially with all the debris the crash caused."

I look over at Anna who turned a green color. Oh bloody hell I shouldn't really work talk!

"Anna, are you Ok?" I ask as I tip some of my soda in her cup and motion for her to drink it.

"Erm yeah. I'm just not really used to all this hospital talk if I'm honest I get sick very easily.. as you saw this morning when I passed out in front of you." Anna said finishing her drink.

I nod as this is why I don't date as I completely suck at it and all I do is work talk which, as I know now, isn't something for everyone.

"So tell me more about you." I say although we both talked about ourselves and Anna had already talked about her work and university.

"Actually, Elsa. I think it's time I get going as I am up early tomorrow for work." Anna sighed as she pulled her wallet out.

"It's fine. I've got this." I say pulling my debit card out and pushing the button for the waitress to come over "You know I can sign you off if you need time off to recover from what happened today."

Anna shook her head no, just as the waitress came over. I quickly paid for our meals and gave them a tip before we both headed out of the restaurant. I look down at the floor unsure what to do now.

"I'm sorry if tonight sucked. If I'm honest this was my first date and I.." I began until I felt Anna's lips pressed against mine.

My mind explodes with fireworks as the kiss was sweet yet passionate. I feel her pull me closer as the kiss gets deeper and she nips at the bottom of my lip. As I open my mouth to moan into the kiss, she quickly pushes her tongue into my mouth as she stokes the roof of my mouth as I move one hand on her lower back bringing her in closer and the other into her hair. We soon break when oxygen becomes a problem and I stand there unsure what to do now as I seriously thought I screwed everything up.

"Erm.. oh boy!" I mumble out as I can still feel her lips ravaging mine.

"Thanks for tonight and today but some advice on our next date please no work talk." Anna laughs as she leans over and kisses my cheek which instantly began to get warm.

"N..next.. date?" I repeat unsure if I heard correctly.

"I will text you when I get home.. just so you know I'm safe" Anna smiled winking at me "Bye, Elsa."

I watch as Anna leaves and I just stand there frozen to the spot. It's weird as although the day started off horrendous it ended pretty awesome. It's just a shame that we couldn't of met under different circumstances. I make sure Anna has left my sight and then make my way home as I need sleep.

 **A/N- Big shout out to you all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing major love to you all :) till next time peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

So I came into work early, even though I was told to take time off, but me being me ignored it. So Anna messaged me that night just thanking me for a nice night and that she will talk to me soon. Of course I couldn't sleep as flashbacks of that girl killing herself, kept flooding my mind and well the only way I can get rid of them is to keep myself busy ergo I'm in work.

There was something that bothered me about the date with Anna also and it might just be me being paranoid or completely useless at dating but how she reacted when I told her about that crash surgery still kinda confused me as people don't really get weirded out especially as I never really got into detail but maybe it didn't help that she witnessed something horrific. So maybe she didn't wanna hear anything else macabre. Anyway I decided to play detective and look into the case again.

"Hey Elsa, how are you feeling?" I hear someone behind me say.

"Shit!" I sigh knowing exactly who it was and I know the lecture that is sure to follow.

I turn around and Oaken is standing behind me with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. His usual smiling face was replaced with a concerned look as he stares at me. I mean I can understand his concern as I probably look a disheveled mess. My hair is up in a messy, unkempt bun, I haven't had time to put any make up so the bags under my eyes probably have their own bags.

"I told you to take time off." Oaken says as he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Listen do you remember the car crash case we had not long ago with the impalement." I ask as Oaken was working on it with me and he has an awesome memory when it comes to names.

"Ah! You mean the Arendelle case." Oaken says as he moves me out the way and types up some stuff onto the computer.

"No, not Anna and she wasn't a car crash." I say confused as the only Arendelle I have came across is Anna.

"Haha, no it wasn't Anna, it was maybe her sister I think but to be honest I completely forgot about that until you brought it up.. what made you think of it again?" Oaken asked as I looked over the case notes again.

"I was kinda talking to Anna about some of my cases that I have experienced and when I was talking about the crash one, she totally went weird on me.. and I didn't even get to the bit where we took the thing out of her.." I began but I saw Oaken look wide eyed at me.

"Elsa, you don't talk about work on a date that's a no no." Oaken then smiled at me "Also come to think of it now when I was looking after Astrid in after care she did mention she had a sister but she was out of town at the time."

I read the end notes as after the first surgery I preformed I got taken off the case as I was transferred onto another emergency case. I stare at the screen until I sit up and slap my forehead. God I'm stupid!

"How come you had to amputate the leg?" I ask solemnly.

"After the surgery you preformed everything was going well until she developed necrotising fasciitis. We caught it too late though and it was either she had to lose the leg or lose her life and her parents chose the leg. It was the best choice as it did save her life." Oaken said.

"Shit! Well that explains why she acted the way she did." I sigh annoyed.

Hell I'm on a roll on not saving people.. firstly the girl who jumped in front of the train and now I find out that the girl that was fine when I left her, had lost her leg. Oh man! I bet Anna probably blames me over it and to be honest I don't blame her. I shouldn't of left my patient no matter what.

"Earth to Elsa, hey you Ok?" I hear Oaken ask faintly.

"Yeah, um listen I need some air." I say feeling really warm all of a sudden.

"Elsa, go home. I mean it." Oaken demands.

I don't really want to argue with him so I nod my head and grab my stuff but instead of going home I had somewhere else I want to go in mind.

* * *

"You're that woman that helped our Anna yesterday." The familiar looking woman said to me as she stood in the door way.

So yeah, instead of going home, which realistically I should have, instead I decided to go to Anna's house to check up on her sister, as I feel like somehow I failed her in a way.

Anna's mom led me into the house. It was a huge house with plain white walls. To be fair this reminded me more of the hospital then somebodies home. There was a few pictures of family dotted around which was a bit weird but hey who am I to judge I have gaming posters all over my room and nothing else in the entire house. From what I can tell, well from the house and the way Anna's mom presents herself I can tell that they have money. My thoughts are cut off when we arrive at a closed door and the woman knocks on it gently.

"What!" I hear a voice snap roughly.

"Dear, you have a visitor." Anna's mom replied nicely, shooting me an apologetic look.

"I don't want to see anyone!" The voice growled in response as something loud banged against the door.

Anna's mom gives me an apologetic look and shrugs her shoulders unsure of what to do now.

"Listen Gerda. This behavior is perfectly normal. If you don't mind I would like to talk to Astrid on my own." I beg as I have seen this before but with other people and with my mom before she killed herself.

"Of course dear, I will make some tea and get dinner started as Anna will be home shortly." Gerda smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder squeezing appreciatively.

I wait till she goes down and I knock the door quietly.

"Astrid, my name is Elsa. I am the one who done the original surgery on you and helped your sister yesterday." I say not sure how to start this conversation.

"Urgh.. what do you want. Come to take my other leg." I hear her growl from the other side.

I shake my head upset as I don't know what to say to that.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I don't mean be like this." I hear Astrid sigh "Come on in, just make sure my mom is not with you."

I nod and open the door slightly and walk in silently. I smile at the girl in front of me awkwardly as looking at her properly she looks the double of her sister except for she was blonde. I sit down on the chair next to her bed and look around the room. Again like the whole of the house, it was all white and clinical, to be honest it kinda creeps me out as your room should be your own inner sanctum and should be a representation of you.

"So, what's up doc?" Astrid smiles at me.

"First off I'm sorry about your leg." I say as I wish that I stayed on her case "If you need anything help or support I will leave my number with you so any time I will be here for you."

"Listen doc, as much as I appreciate your concern, there is nothing I want off you as what happened has nothing to do or you and secondly you don't have to suck up to all of us as I know Anna likes you already and well despite the closeness of our family when poor Anna gets hurt, we are really not like that in reality." Astrid growls as I see her whole face change.

From what I witnessed at the hospital, they were a close loving family but thinking about it in reality with the coldness displayed between Astrid and her mom and they way how Astrid seems kinda jealous of Anna it just seems that maybe her family are different behind closed doors. Actually I could be getting this all wrong as maybe it's Astrid the one who has a problem with everyone and I do remember when the paramedics was handing her over and going through all the information that there was a policeman with them as she was highly intoxicated but surely you wouldn't drink and drive for attention.. would you?

I look over at Astrid who is just staring out of the window now with a blank look on her face, actually she has a permanent sadness look on her face. Maybe it's because she feels like she is getting pushed out and needed to do something more dramatic to get that attention back, actually that sounds like my life pretty much seen as though my dad was always in work and never there and my mom was really not there for me and well this situation just kinda rings home alot to me as yes, I too, have done stupid things for attention but where as Astrid's parents seem to be doting on her, mine never.

"You can go now as Anna will be back shortly and we both know that that is who you've come to see." Astrid snaps staring daggers at me now which actually makes me jump slightly.

"Astrid, I never came.." I begin but was cut off by Astrid grabbing something off her table and throwing it as I duck the object just in time.

"Get out! I am finished with this!" Astrid shouted again.

I quickly jump up and head for the door, as I grab the handle I turn around and look at Astrid who had turned around from me and I saw as she began to cry. I sigh knowing that I just seem to be hurting people more often then not and open the door and walk out, shutting it quietly after me. I turn back around and bump into something which makes me fall back into the door hitting my head on it. I look up and see Anna is there. Shit how long has she been standing there? and what did she hear us say?

"My mom said you were here, you Ok Elsa?" Anna asked as she gave me a warm and amazing smile.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean to be intrusive." I say as she hooks my arm and leads me downstairs as I glance back one more time at Astrid's door.

"It's fine don't worry. So you wanna stay for dinner?" Anna asks me as we reach the living room which was immaculate.

"Erm listen I really don't want to be a bother." I say embarrassed as I was really hoping that I didn't run into Anna as I don't need her to think I'm a bigger weirdo than I already am.

"You're not a bother, Elsa." Anna smiled as she kissed me passionately.

After a few amazing seconds Anna pulled back and smiled before licking her lips and headed to the kitchen leaving me standing there in the middle of the living room, not sure what to do. I hear a noise coming from the stairs and see Astrid at the top of the stairs, looking at me sadly, before she goes back up and after a few moments I hear her door slam shut hard.

What the fuck is going on with this family and what have I gotten myself into?

 **A/N- Sorry it's taken so long guys I have just had no time at all so hopefully as I now have more time I should be updating more now. Anyway hope you enjoy and a massive thank you to you all for sticking with me :) till next time peeps..**


	5. Chapter 5

We all sat around the table awkwardly, as you could imagine. Anna and Astrid was death glaring each other occasionally breaking it up to look at me and smile which was weird. I look over at Gerda who was more interested in her glass of wine, then the obvious sister rivalry playing out in front of her.

"So Anna, tell me about your day." Gerda said finally looking up from her glass.

"Yeah, because it's always about Anna isn't it!" Astrid growled moving food around on her plate.

"Oh shut up Astrid!" Anna snapped angrily "What did you do huh? Go running? Break dancing? All you do is feel sorry for yourself in your room all day, everyday, even though everyone knows that what happened was all your own stupid fucking fault!"

I look up confused to what that last comment meant and then looked over at Astrid who looked like she was going to burst out crying. I saw that Gerda was just sitting there not doing anything to defend her child.

"Anna, that was not cool." I say quietly which made all three women stop what they were doing and turn and stare at me.. oh fuck!

"Have you something on your mind you want to say, Elsa?" Gerda said eyeing me up.

I quickly shake my head and look back down as I continue to push food around on my plate as I wasn't really that hungry and I didn't really plan on staying for dinner anyway. I peer up and I see Gerda smiling at Anna and just ignoring Astrid which is really horrible seen as though it is obvious that Astrid is begging for her mom's attention. To me, I usually see cases where the youngest member of the family is showered with praise and attention and yet here is the complete opposite, it seems Astrid has middle child syndrome more than youngest and Anna totally has golden child complex. I look over and see Astrid smile at me but quickly look away when Anna glares at her and then smiles at me. I jump slightly as I feel a foot rub up and down on my leg. I see Anna's smile grow wider the higher up her foot goes, just as I feel her foot reach my lady parts, I jump up quickly nearly knocking my glass of water over.

"You Ok dear?." Gerda asked confused to what was going on.

I nod my head and sit back down as Anna begins to giggle. I can totally tell my face is red as I feel embarrassed beyond belief. Astrid shakes her head annoyed as Anna winks at me and licks her lips slowly.

"Where is daddy?" Astrid asked.

"He is working as usual. So Elsa, tell me about yourself." Gerda smiled.

I look up and see that everyone is still staring at me. I feel apprehensive about talking about myself as well that went well last night on my date didn't it. I shrug as nothing about me is really that interesting.

"Well as you know I'm a doctor. I erm.. well I.." I struggled as that's the only thing I had going for me and I don't want to bum anyone out with my crappy past and I definitely don't want no work talk.

"Mom, you can tell she is uncomfortable." Astrid said coming to my aid.

"You're right. Sorry dear, I didn't mean to put you on the spot there. Anna, what are you plans for tonight?" Gerda asked as she sipped some of her wine.

"Oh back to your favourite subject again." Astrid scoffed slamming her cutlery down with force making everyone jump "Excuse me!"

Astrid carefully stood up and I stood up with her making sure she didn't hurt herself or fall over.

"I'm fine Elsa. Thank you." Astrid said as she looked at me sadly before making her way back upstairs.

I sadly sat back down as I feel really bad for Astrid and then that got me thinking, if they act like this when someone is over maybe that's why Mr Arendelle wants to stay in work all the time and why Astrid stays out of the way.

"Yeah, that's right you hop off and continue to feel sorry for yourself. This is why no one wants to be around you Astrid, you're a loser!" Anna shouted after her then she downed her glass of wine in one go.

I hear Astrid slam the door as I look over to see Gerda shrug and continue drinking and Anna look over at me licking her lips.

"I'm.. I'm not being rude Mrs Arendelle, but I have work in the morning so I have to go." I say wiping my face with the napkin and standing up.

"That's fine dear, please come back again soon." Gerda smiled not even bothering standing up and poured herself another glass of wine.

"I'll walk you out." Anna said and quickly jumped out and grabbed my hand leading me into the hallway.

I looked up to see if Astrid was on the top of the stairs again but she wasn't which was a shame because I at least wanted to say goodbye before I left but she has my number so if she wants to talk to me she can. Anna helps me with me coat, after I put it on and zip it up she moves close to me and kisses me sweetly.

"I really like you Elsa and well if you're not busy tomorrow after work do you wanna maybe have dinner again or do something?" Anna breaths in my ear before licking the outer shell of it.

I jolt back at the unsuspecting touch and see the red head stare at me as she bites her lip and winks seductively at me. Any other time I would be totally digging this as it's never the case that someone like her would ever be interested in me but seeing how she was with her sister and how she is acted with me it seems like Anna has two completely different sides to her. What is making me more uncomfortable is the fact that I have only known this girl for twenty four hours and the fact that she has initiated quite a lot makes me think that maybe she has done this before?

"Listen Anna, I like you a lot but I don't know you and well maybe I think we should wait for a bit till our next date. I mean your busy and my schedule is hectic so maybe we can just text or something for a while?" I ask as although I have never dated before, this seems to be getting way too fast, too quickly. I mean hell, if it carried on I would more than likely be in her bed by the end of the week and it's only bloody Thursday.

Anna looked down and mumbled something before looking back up at me and sighing. She grabbed me hands and moving them upwards kissing them softly.

"Listen Elsa, what I feel for you I have never felt for anyone. I will wait as long as you need me to but I seriously think that I love you." Anna mewed once again slowly licking my hand before quickly kissing it.

I move my hands back quickly as if she had just burnt them. Did I hear correctly? She loves me! What the fuck she doesn't even know me. I could be a fucking psycho, I mean I'm not but I could be.. right!

"I have to go, Anna." I say as I turn to leave.

I hear someone laughing and I look behind and see Astrid on top of the stairs again. Anna looks up and death glares the blonde who, for some reason, finds something funny.

"Bye Elsa." Astrid grins and waves at me.

I wave back before I'm all but shoved out the door by Anna who then proceeds to slam the door on me. I wonder what the fuck is going on as a few seconds ago Anna was saying she loved me and then she throws me out of the door. Suddenly I hear banging and screaming from the house and Gerda shouting to stop fucking about and for Astrid to leave Anna alone. Although I don't need to be psychic to tell that Anna was the one who probably started something. I sigh as the cold weather makes me shiver slightly and I begin to walk home.

* * *

I could hardly sleep that night as my dream was completely screwed up. Basically I dreamt that I was at the train station again and there was only Anna, the girl in the hoodie and I. I looked up to see the train coming and that the hooded girl began to slowly make her way to the edge if the platform. Just as I tried to move Anna began to sprint over to her and grabbed her by the arm. Anna quickly pulled the hood down and it was Astrid, I tried to move but I couldn't. As the train neared Anna laughed and pushed Astrid onto the tracks just as it came speeding over her. I looked in horror and saw Anna bend down and pick up a bloody leg that was ripped from her sister's body.

"You look like you need a warm hug." I hear as someone comes up to my desk.

I quickly look up and see Olaf looming over me with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That sounds awesome but I'm really not in the mood." I sigh as I sign off a chart only to replace it with another one.

"Come on, Ice queen not wanting a hug, tell me something new." Olaf laughed trying to cheer me up.

"I'm serious Olaf, please just leave me alone." I shout slamming my pen down and stare at the paramedic evilly until he got the hint and left.

Just as I'm about to go grab some food my phone goes off.

 **Elsa it's Astrid. I need your help now please come to my house!**

I stare at my phone as I get the sudden feeling of dread that something was majorly wrong. I shout to Oaken that I have an emergency and don't know when I'll be back. Before he even had time to accept or deny my request I had already bolted out of the emergency room.

I got to Anna's house in record time as thousands of scenarios played out in my head. Was Anna Ok? Did something happen to Anna? Was Astrid Ok after that terrible dinner? I open the front door and shout Astrid's name.

"Up here Elsa, please hurry!" I hear her shout.

I sprint up the stairs two at a time and barge into Astrid's room to see her sitting up on the bed, her back facing me as she was hunched over crying. I slowly walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You Ok sweetie?" I ask gently.

Astrid looks up at me and I gasp. Her face was black and blue and she had lacerations on her lip and eyebrow as well as a huge gash on her forehead. I noticed she had some wounds on her knuckles which indicate self defense.

"Astrid, what the hell happened?" I ask as I hug her but as I do she moans in pain "What's wrong where else does it hurt?"

"My ribs, I.. I can't breath properly." Astrid cried in agony "It was Anna she went just completely weird on me last night and well I couldn't call for help until she left and well you are the only person I can trust."

Where is your mom?" I ask confused.

"She's probably passed out drunk again. Elsa, please help me." Astrid begged as she lay on my shoulder and began crying.

I began to feel an array of emotions. Sadness, as Astrid was crying here, pouring her heart out to me and it's breaking my bloody heart as well anger as I couldn't believe Anna could do this to anyone let alone her sister, I completely got her wrong.

"Come on." I say helping Astrid up carefully as I don't want to hurt her further.

I open her wardrobe and grab some clothes out of it and put them into a sports bag that was on the floor. I ask her if there was anything else that she wanted as after I take her the hospital, she is coming back to mine as I wouldn't feel right bringing her back to this place.

"There is one thing but it could get you into trouble." Astrid said as she took the bag off me "Anna stole a black diary thing off me ages ago and every time I ask her for it back she hurts me. Can you get it for me?"

I nod as she tells me which is Anna's room and where the diary was. I make my way to the room and open the door. It was weird as Anna's room was completely different than the rest of the whole house. She had pictures all around her room and it was all bright and colorful. I quickly went over to her draws and opened the top one, only to be met by colorful and risqué underwear. I blushed and shut the draw and tried the one underneath it.

"And behind draw number two.." I laughed to myself as I slowly opened it.

If my face wasn't red then it was now. There was an array of sex toys in there. I go through them and there are dildos, strap ons, handcuffs and a blindfold and there were things that even I don't know what they are. I shut the draw and open the last one, there was the black diary that Astrid said. I picked it up and saw that there were letters and quite a lot of pictures. I pick up one of them and it's of Anna in some black lingerie posing seductively. I moan out before putting the photo back quickly. I turn to leave but instead I open the bottom draw again and take the picture out before fold it up and putting it into my pocket. I smile to myself and leave her room with the book. I get back to Astrid's room and ask her if she is ready to go and she nods. I help her downstairs and she nods over to the living room and I see her mom passed out on the couch a glass of wine spilt on the floor and a half bottle open. I shake my head angrily and we head to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your day." Astrid said as I helped her into my apartment.

"It's fine. As long as you're Ok that's all that matters. Can I get you anything?" I ask as I help her onto the couch.

Astrid shook her head. I went to go put her bags away but as I turned around Astrid gripped my hand, not letting me go. I smile at the blonde who smiles back at me.

"You know Elsa, you are the only one who has ever given me the time of day. I mean my dad would rather stay at work then come home, my mom is an alcoholic who only cares where her next bottle of wine is coming from and well my sister is a bullying whore. I mean, what I have known you a couple of days, and yet you have been more of a family to me than my actual family. You know you deserve way better then Anna." Astrid smiled as she caressed the back of my hand.

I smile awkwardly as I don't know if again it's sibling rivalry that now Anna and I are getting on that Astrid wants me for herself. Plus I don't get that after Anna assaulted her why she wouldn't call the police and report it or why she wouldn't let me call Anna. I shake them thoughts away as I see Astrid yawn. We spent most of the day at the hospital doing x-rays, ultrasounds and all that fun stuff in between me trying to help Oaken out as there was a massive RTC which required all hands on deck.

"Listen, you take my bed and I will take the couch as you look knackered." I offer as I help her up and help her to my room.

"Wow, your room is awesome. I take it you're a gamer?" Astrid smiled as she looked at all my gaming posters.

"Well I'm more a _gay_ -mer." I laughed and watched as she put her bag down and sat on my bed "I will take tomorrow off and make sure you are Ok. If you need anything, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do. Well night then."

"Good night." Astrid smiled and I shut the door.

I made my way into the living room and I grabbed a spare blanket and a couple of pillows from the cupboard. I sighed as I left all my PJs in my room and I didn't want to disturb Astrid any more. I got undressed so I was just in my bra and panties and bent down to pick my clothes up until the photo I stole fell out of my pocket. I smiled guiltily as I picked it up and put it on the couch as I put my clothes away. I picked up the photo and opened it up licking my lips as the picture turned me on so much. I quickly shook my head as I needed to stop thinking about her after what she had done. I got my phone and began checking my E-mails, which were just about work and meetings coming up, after reading them all I logged on to Facebook and began scrolling to see what was new. As usual it was people posting cat stuff, political stuff and ugly babies. I sigh and log off just as quick as I logged on.

"Fuck it!" I growled as my body was fighting me completely.

I grabbed Anna's photo once again and slid my hand slowly down my panties. Shit! Even just looking at that photo made me totally wet. I moaned as I kept looking at the picture as I slowly rubbed my clit, quickening the pace every so often. I imagined Anna was wearing that lingerie as she was eating me out. My voice began to hitch and my breathing began to get heavy as I began to rub harder and faster as I opened my legs wider.

"Oh fuck! Anna I'm going to cum!" I moan out slamming my eyes shut.

I cry out as I begin to cum everywhere. Suddenly I hear a loud bang and I throw my eyes open, removing my hand from my panties. I sit up and quickly tuck the picture down the side of the couch before getting up. I sneak over to my room as maybe it was Astrid falling or something. I don't care that I was in my underwear and I slowly crack the door open but all I see is Astrid's back. I quietly shut the door and cringe as I feel my cum pooling in my panties.

"I better go clean up." I sigh and head for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Astrid had stayed at mine. It's been weird to say the least, I'm used to my privacy and well with Astrid around, it's not been the case. Now I like Astrid but it's like I have adopted a needy puppy and well it's stressing me out quite a bit. I put in for some time off at the hospital, just till she is well enough to go back home but every time I mention her going home she goes into full panic mode and becomes even more clingy. Anna's tried messaging me but I haven't really replied although I wanted to but I didn't really find it fair to Astrid especially since she hasn't asked about how Astrid is or the actual incident what happened.

"So you wanna do something today?" Astrid asked as she turned the TV off and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." I say looking up from my book "Anything in mind?"

"How about sushi?" Astrid smiled as she stood up.

I sigh as the last time I went for sushi it was with Anna and well you all know how that ended. I would feel uncomfortable going with her sister also as that was where our first kiss was. I look back over at Astrid who was all but begging and I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Wait what day is it?" Astrid said confused.

"Monday, why?" I reply.

"Yeah, sushi sounds real good." Astrid grinned smugly.

* * *

I sat in the booth and looked around sadly as all of this reminded me of Anna and I realized I did miss her and maybe I should message her when I get home. Astrid was just going on about something but I wasn't really listening. I ordered what I had last time, well I think it was what I had I can't really remember what it was but I know that fizzy soda was lush so that's a must. I looked at my phone and saw it was 12:15, I pulled up my messages and saw that the last time Anna messaged me was last night asking if I was Ok and that she knows I'm busy. I shrug as what's to lose I like her and she liked me.

 **Hi Anna, sorry it's been a while I've just had to think about stuff. I'm free to talk tonight or whenever.. miss you.**

"Who you texting?" Astrid said eyeing me up weirdly.

"Hmm oh no one." I quickly shrugged and put my phone back.

After a few moments I heard someone's phone go off a few booths behind me. It was playing Ellie Goulding. I smiled as I loved her, I turn around to see who else was a fellow Gouldigger and I quickly snap my head back around and stare at Astrid as if I seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked looking at me awkwardly.

"It's.. fuck your sister is here!" I say as I slide down in my seat.

Astrid looked up and smiled. For some reason maybe Astrid somehow knew that Anna would be here so that's why she picked to come. I buried my head into the menu even though we had already ordered just so I could get my breathing normal.

"Hey, Anna!" Astrid shouted.

I quickly glance over the menu top and shoot Astrid a look to tell her to shut up but before I knew it Anna was at our table looking at us, confusion plastered on her face. I look up at see Anna just staring at me, hurt.

"What's going on?" Anna asked confused as Astrid sat there all smug.

"I.. I erm.." I began but I couldn't get any other words out.

Astrid grinned and looked up at Anna as she grabbed onto my hand roughly.

"Elsa and I are on a date. Why are you here, shouldn't you be in work?" Astrid smiled.

"You know that some of us come here on a Monday lunch time. What do you mean on a date?" Anna seethed staring at her sister angrily.

"No, we are not on a date!" I said quickly and moved my hand out of the way "Anna, we need to talk."

"Damn right we do."Anna growled.

I got out the booth and followed Anna outside of the restaurant, I glanced back and saw Astrid sitting there looking worried. I look over at Anna who does not look impressed and I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Firstly, what are you doing with my sister and why does she look like that? What the hell happened to her?" Anna cried which was weird seen as though if she did this knowing her she would be bragging about what she did but by the way she is acting she is feeling genuinely upset about what happened.

"Anna, Astrid said that you attacked her." I say studying her facial expressions.

"Els, I am many things but I am not violent. If I was violent wouldn't my hands be all I dunno screwed up and well if I did beat her she would of reported me to the police as that is the type of person she is!" Anna cried.

I looked up at the distraught red head and saw that she wasn't faking all of this. What if, I dunno, maybe Astrid did this to get back at Anna for something?

"Why? Why should I believe you and why would she do this to herself? And mainly why do you both hate each other?" I shout getting annoyed that it seems like I'm part of their sick little game.

"Listen Elsa, now is not the time to talk about this. I take it she has been staying with you seen as though she has not been messaging me back and well neither have you. Typical really, the one time I find someone I really like and she has to ruin it." Anna sulked but her head sprang right back up "Meet me tonight at mine and I will tell you everything you want to know."

I ponder that thought as I am interested in hearing Anna's side of this plus I have missed her so it'll be nice to be around her for a while. I look back into the restaurant and see Astrid still staring at us looking pissed off. I look back at Anna and nod.

"Fine, text me what time and I'll be there. But I'm warning you Anna I'm not in the mood for your petty games between you and your sister.. got it!" I warn before heading back into the restaurant leaving the red head to collect her thoughts.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I hear behind me as I finish getting dressed.

"Oaken wants me in for a couple of hours. I wont be long promise." I lie as I fix my hair and grab my jacket.

I could see Astrid eye me up suspiciously so I quickly changed the subject.

"It was nice seeing Anna again wasn't it?" I ask trying to get her to drop where I was going, as it seems she can tell I am lying.

"Not really, you never did tell me what you two spoke about." Astrid said grabbing my arm and turning me around to face her "You're not lying to me, are you Elsa?"

I look at my arm as she is actually hurting me and I remove it swiftly.

"No, I'm not." I say awkwardly "Now I have to go. I will see you later."

Before I left I felt Astrid pull me back again and hand me my ID tag for the hospital. I took it off her and smiled.

"Wouldn't want to forget that would we." Astrid growled as she held onto the tag still.

"Thanks." I say snatching it off her and putting it on "Bye."

* * *

I walked to Anna's house wondering what she wanted to tell me as everything was just not making sense any more and I don't get why Astrid is being so weird and possessive with me. I walk up to the door and knock, a few moments later Anna's mom opens the door and smiles at me. She hugs me tightly with a glass of wine in her hand and says she has missed me. I can tell that she is wasted, as the stench of booze is radiating from her.

"Hi Mrs Arendelle, is Anna around?" I ask as she ushers me in.

"Sure dear, come in. I heard Astrid is staying with you. It's nice that she has found a friend after everything that has happened. ANNA, ELSA IS HERE." Gerda shouts right down my ear.

I look at Gerda weird as when I was here last time she couldn't give Astrid the time of day and yet now that she was staying with me she now gives a damn about her? I look up and see Anna standing at the top of the stairs motioning for me to go up. I nod and make my way up to her as her mom goes back to what ever she was doing before I disturbed her. Anna leads me to her room and she shuts the door after us.

"I'm glad you came Elsa. I was worried that you would not show up and I think it's important I speak with you." Anna said offering me a seat on her bed.

I nodded and took a seat as I watched, as Anna went into her draw and pulled out something. She turned around and handed me a framed photo. It was of Anna but as a teenager with her mom and dad looking happy, Astrid looking well Astridy and some other small child hugging Anna. I look confused and give her back the photo.

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask as what has this got to do with anything.

"That's my little brother, sorry was my little brother. His name was Alfie. He erm well he died under Astrid's care. This was ten years ago. I was at university so I wasn't living at home at the time and Astrid was ten. My mom and dad went out to dinner and.. and.." Anna said getting upset "I don't blame Astrid as she was only bloody ten and well who leaves a ten year old to look after a three year old? I remember my mom calling me saying that I need to come home as Alfie had died. As soon as I got home I could tell there was something more to the story as they were being cold and distant with Astrid. No one told me anything about what had happened and then one night, not long after the funeral, Astrid told me that her and Alfie were playing a game of chase and she was chasing him near the stairs and he fell down them breaking his neck, killing him instantly. So after that happened my dad spent all his time in work to get away, my mom turned to drinking and is still doing that as you have seen and well I.. I turned to something else."

"And what about Astrid?" I ask eyeing up Anna wondering what she turned to as she seemed pretty normal to me.

"Astrid, tried anything and everything to get attention again. She tried being good in school and getting good grades but that never worked and so she thought that if she behaved badly she would be getting negative attention and well that's better than no attention, right." Anna shrugged.

I looked up at Anna as tears were forming in both our eyes.

"So why is Astrid saying that you hurt her?" I ask.

"Astrid and I don't get on because I slept with her at the time girlfriend. That's why she got into that stupid accident, she caught us and then decided to get drunk and crash her car. She even left a suicide note and everything." Anna chuckled, shaking her head.

"And you find it funny?" I growled pissed off that she thinks her sister killing herself is funny.

"No, it's just with Astrid when she used to 'self harm' she used to take 6 paracetamol, or she would do little cuts across her wrist. She didn't want to die, she was doing it for attention." Anna explained.

"What I want to know is why you would sleep with her girlfriend?" I ask as to me that is really low "And why was no one at the hospital when Astrid was hurt, including you!"

"Ok well I was busy." Anna began.

"I was told that you were out of town!" I say remembering what Oaken had said.

"No, I said I was busy!" Anna shouted back at me.

"Doing what? Your sister was lying on my operating table not sure if she was going to make it and you were too busy to see her!" I shout back standing up and getting in Anna's face.

Anna laughs at me and bites her lip as she brings her hand up and strokes the side of my face.

"You know you're hella cute when you're angry." Anna smirked and lent forward kissing me sweetly.

I pull back confused as hell to what she was playing at. First she says about her brother and what the story was behind her and her sister saying she slept with her sister's girlfriend, then she acts like she didn't give a shit by not turning up to see her while she was in hospital or at mine and now she's trying to get into my panties. What the fuck is wrong with this woman? I lift my hand up and swiftly swipe it across the red head's cheek catching her off guard.

"Fucking hell.. damn, you have quite a slap on you!" Anna moaned rubbing her cheek and moving the bottom of her jaw.

I look away guiltily as I know I shouldn't of done that but shit she was not getting the hint that I don't sleep with someone I hardly know.

"Anna, listen this is just weird between us. I mean your whole family seems to be like something out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and well I really can't deal with all this. I feel bad that I couldn't save your sister's leg, I feel bad that the day that girl killed herself and there was nothing I could of done and I feel bad that we had to meet under that circumstance and now every time I am around you I am constantly reminded that I am not good enough to do anything right." I sigh out as I really needed to get that off my chest.

"Damn Elsa, firstly you know that you shouldn't blame yourself for that girl's death. You didn't know it was going to happen did you and you have to remember you helped four other people, you can only save someone who wants to be helped and the thing with my sister's leg again it wasn't your fault it was something that couldn't of been predicted. My family is fucked up but no one is perfect and well I'm sure your family life has not been plain sailing, huh?" Anna asked me.

I moved my head down as she was right about everything, I felt her put her hand on my shoulder as I began to cry. I knew deep down it wasn't my fault but I still can't help but feeling guilty over everything. Maybe it's because I also blame myself over my mom's death also. What where the hell did that come from? I stand up quickly as I need to get out of here.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna asks me as she holds onto my arm.

"I need to get out of here." I cry wiping my eyes so I can see.

"No! You are not going anywhere Elsa until you calm down, please." Anna begged and held me close.

I wept into her chest as this was the first time I could cry. For my mom, my dad and everyone else that I had ever let down. I knew that it was time for me to get some help, maybe talk to a therapist and get all my feelings out before I self destruct.

"Also my family is more Addam's Family not Texas Chainsaw." Anna giggled trying to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." I smile back.

"Listen, you sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea and I'll get my mom to call Astrid and get her back home. You know Elsa, I may not have a psychology degree or what ever but I am a good listener." Anna smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

 **A/N- Hey peeps, so to answer a couple reviews firstly and foremostly it is an Elsanna story and always will be so don't worry about no Elsa X OC. Secondly it may of seemed a bit confusing last chapter but I hope things will be explained in this chapter and next. As usual thanks to everyone for sticking with this and if you have an ideas feel free to say what you would like to see.. till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So my mom said that Astrid is on her way back." Anna said coming back in and handing me a steaming hot drink "By the way I made you my famous hot chocolate instead of tea."

"But she thinks that I'm at work!" I say worried about what she would do when she comes home and sees me at her house when she accused me of lying and well yeah, I pretty much lied to her face.

"She can shut up, if she starts anything with you I will break her fucking working leg." Anna said and sat next to me as I took a long swig of the hot liquid.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I nearly spilt the drink over me as my tongue lost all it's sensation "That's fucking hot!"

"Well it is hot chocolate.. genius." Anna giggled and slowly wiped the bottom of my lip and put her finger in her mouth sucking it slowly "You had cream.. right there."

I blushed as Anna's touch excited my skin but I quickly turned my head as my stomach was turning flips as I knew as soon as her sister comes back I know the shit is going to hit the fan and I'm all to blame.

"Sooo.. Ok question. Why does Astrid act well you know all weird?" I ask not wanting to offend her but hell she talks more smack about her sister than any one.

"She's not weird, she's fucking psycho! I mean what normal person would beat themselves up just to get attention, of well a stranger. She's not well Elsa, she needs professional help and well locking up. I mean yeah my parents have their own problems and after the 'Alfie' incident they never really parented us and well I know I have been kinda a crappy sister but this should of made her stronger not a fucking weirdo." Anna shrugged.

I eyed the red head up. A lot of what she said rang true to myself in a way. Yeah my mom was never really there for me after my dad died but I learned to do everything for myself and I tried to make the best of a bad situation. In my line of work I have seen so many cases of people turning to drink, drugs and suicide when things get tough but as I have learned, that is not the answer and does not achieve anything. I look at Anna who was looking down at the floor and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I feel bad that in some weird way I can tell that Anna loves her sister but things just always seem to come between them even though what they have been through should make them inseparable.

"So tell me what happened between Astrid's ex and yourself." I say wanting to know what happened between them.

"It was a stupid thing really. There was Astrid, her then girlfriend Belle and myself. Dad was working and mom was out getting drunk.. big surprise huh. Anyway I could hear them two arguing about stupid shit, Astrid wanted to go out and Belle wanted to stay in and spend some time together as according to Belle they were drifting apart. So Astrid slapped Belle and took off and so I was left to pick up the pieces, as usual, and well one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together and Astrid came back and caught us." Anna explained not even looking at me.

I shook my head as although it really had nothing to do with me and doesn't really change they way I feel towards Anna, I think that that line should never of been crossed. I sigh and shake my head as on the other hand, if Astrid treated Belle the way she had treated myself with all the controlling bullshit I really don't blame her for sleeping with Anna.

"So.. just out of curiosity how many people like have you slept with?" I ask because well I'm a noob when it comes to relationships.

"I.. erm well.." Anna stuttered.

I smiled and blushed as stuttering Anna was adorable. I reached out for her chin and pulled her towards me. I could see she was shocked at the sudden contact but slowly began to ease up and blush more wildly. I loved how she looked and well time to man your kissing stations lips, smooches ahoy! I smiled and slowly leaned towards her as I closed my eyes and readied for the much needed contact, before our lips touched I jumped as a loud bang occurred from downstairs followed by loud shouting.

"Looks like dear sister is here. Did she fucking sprint here or something?" Anna growled annoyed as she moved away and stood up "So you wanna come down or do you wanna climb out of my window like a horny teenager who is about to get caught by the big ol' bad dad."

I smiled as although Anna was pissed off she was funny when things didn't get her own way and well even though I may have had feelings for Astrid at the beginning I know now that Anna is the one I really want to be with, if she still feels the same.

"Anna, I need to ask you something. Something important. Do you want to.." I began but before I could continue there was banging on Anna's bedroom door.

Anna looked at me panicked, as I just froze on the spot not sure what to do or where to go as I know if Astrid sees me things will not be pleasant for myself or Anna and I don't want that.

"Anna! Open the fucking door! I know she is in there and that she lied to me about going to work and I know that you and her are seeing each other behind my back!" Astrid screamed as she pounded on the door again.

"What is she talking about? I'm not with her." I whisper wondering what the hell Astrid was going on about.

Anna had the same look of puzzlement as I did and nodded towards the window. I nodded and made my way quickly towards the window as she lifted it up for me and held out her hand to help me out. Before I exited the room I lent over and kissed her sweetly and carefully climbed out of the window. I shimmied across the ledge not looking down as yes heights scare the fuck out of me and well I kind of should have thought about that before doing this. I steadied my breathing and kept my head up as if I looked down I know it would be splat city for me.

"Where the fuck is she Anna?" I heard as Anna must of opened the door.

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on her, unlike you." I could hear Anna retort.

It was quiet for a while, my curious side wanted to go back into the room and make sure everything was fine and that she had gone but then the logical side was telling me that when I shimmy back that she would be waiting there for me and drag my ass back inside and well I don't know what she would do. I decided it would be best to wait for Anna to come get me.

"Happy now Astrid? You paranoid freak! She is not under the bed, in my wardrobe or in my room full stop. Like I said why would she be here and what does it have to do with you where she is. She is NOT your girlfriend." I heard Anna shout.

"Yes she is and I love her and don't talk to me like that Anna as I know you don't want your little secret to get out do you?" Astrid shouted back and then I heard another slamming of a door.

The slam must have been with some power as I felt the wall vibrate which majorly freaked me out as I had to quickly grip on to the side of the window to prevent myself from falling. After a few moments Anna popped her head back out and smiled at me. I look at her terrified and wished she would just bloody help me inside.

"Sooo you never told me Astrid and you were an item." Anna giggled "Shame as I was going to ask you out."

"Anna, this isn't funny you know that there is nothing going on between us. Please help me inside!" I begged as I began shuffling towards the open window again.

I positioned myself at the window and grabbed Anna's hand. Anna pulled me in but a little too hard and I came tumbling inside, pretty much body slamming the red head to the floor with a bang.

"Oww my pancreas." Anna laughed which made me begin to laugh as all I could think about was Joker from Mass Effect 3 although technically being a doctor I shouldn't laugh at people getting hurt "So how another kiss seen as though I'm injured, Doctor."

I leaned down and captured the red heads lips with my own. I felt hands rest on my ass as Anna began to deepen the kiss. I moaned out and she quickly took advantage of that and pushed her waiting tongue into my willing mouth. I felt her hands move up and go under my shirt as she began raking my bare side which caused me to shiver and moan out again.

"Well look who it is!"

I quickly broke the kiss as did Anna and we looked at the doorway and saw a pissed off Astrid standing in the door way.

"How could you do this to me Elsa? I loved you and you go behind my back with my sister, well I'm not surprised her being a sex addict and all but I could of loved you and treated you better than she could! I hate both of you and I hope you both die!" Astrid cried as she began to sob hysterically.

I scrambled up off Anna quickly and made my way to the sobbing girl.

"Astrid, you and I were never together." I said quietly and put my hand on her shoulder.

Astrid's head shot up angrily as she glared at me but before I could register what was happening I felt my head snap to my left as a stinging sensation took over the right side of my face.

"You fucking dickhead!" Anna shouted as she came next to me and pushed her sister away form us "Are you that stupid or have you come off your fucking meds again. No one likes you and Elsa would never date a psychopathic murderer like you now get the fuck out of my room and you touch her again, I will end you!" Anna shouted as she pushed her sister out of her room and slammed the door shut.

All you could here was screaming and banging down the stairs before I heard the front door open and slam shut making the whole house tremble. I stood there in complete shock after hearing the girls go at it although in my head I imagined the scenario a lot worse.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that and I'm sorry she slapped you, you Ok?" Anna asked making me jump as she put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"What does she mean you are a sex addict?" I say backing away slightly as I rubbed my cheek to get some feeling back into it.

"She's lying! She wants you to herself. She's just bitter that everyone she likes I managed to get there first." Anna shrugged.

"Also why call her a psychopathic murderer? You said that what happened with your brother was an accident and what you said was completely and utterly horrible Anna. Why would you blame her? And what meds is she on? as if she has stopped taking them, she could go and hurt herself and possibly others." I panic as my brain and my heart seem to be fighting each other,

I look at Anna and it seems that time has stood still, which is good as I kind of need a breather. My heart is saying that although Anna's family are a few sandwiches short of a picnic, she is an amazing person who is sweet, kind and caring, unless it's to her sister but my head is saying stay the hell away from all this. Astrid said that she had a sex addiction and if this was the case why couldn't Anna admit it and I could help her and then it's the whole blaming Astrid for her brother's death. The thing is pretty much all my life my mom blamed me for everything that went wrong including my dad's death which had nothing to do with me and that messed me up badly and so to hear Anna say that shit to her sister is completely out of order. Also the fact that Astrid was on medicine and if she hasn't been taking any, because I know for a fact that I never packed any and I never saw her take anything or saw any prescriptions, that she has been off them for a while.

"Earth to Elsa.. hey can you hear me?" I heard Anna say which brought back to reality.

"Anna, what was Astrid taking?" I ask concerned given Astrid's mental health history.

"I don't know.. something like Sero.. something." Anna stated.

"Seroquel?!" I gasped "Anna that is to treat schizophrenia, bi polar and depression. Why is she not made to take that everyday. You do know that it will never get better if she doesn't take it and the symptoms will get worse of not treated properly. Anna, I believe she will hurt herself."

"So what! Then there will be one less psychopath to deal with." Anna said but I could tell in her voice she is hurting.

"You put up a front but I know bloody well you love your sister and the shit you and her have been through should seal your relationship. I don't want to be with someone who treats people like that!" I shout getting pissed off that Anna can be awesome and funny and then as if someone flipped a switch she is completely different, maybe she's the one who has been stealing Astrid's meds as she seems like she needs them at this moment.

Anna looked at me and then put her eyes to the floor and shook her head.

"Elsa, you're right. I'm sorry. If it means so much to you I will try and.." Anna began but my phone began to ring.

I pulled my phone out and saw it was Astrid calling me. I sighed and answered it putting it on speaker phone.

"Astrid, where are you? Are you Ok?" I ask quickly but all I heard was quiet sobbing and the chatter of people "Astrid, you there?"

"Elsa, you know that story you told me of when you first met my sister." Astrid said her voice seemed hollow "Well everything happens for a reason, right?"

I was about to ask her what the hell she was on about until I heard a train horn blaring out which made my blood run instantly cold as I knew where she was. I looked at Anna as another horn blared out this time it sounded louder and all the color in Anna's face drained. Just as I was about to tell her we were on our way the phone cut out.


	8. Chapter 8

As we speeded to the train station we were glad that no police pulled us over as we were definitely over the speed limit and well we didn't want anything getting in our way of saving Astrid. The ride was silent, as I was expecting, but I could tell that Anna was running every possible worse case scenario in her head right now.

"Everything will be fine Anna." I say never taking my eyes off the road but I can tell that Anna is worried sick about her sister.

"What if it isn't Elsa? What if she is fucking train food, spewed all along the tracks, huh?" Anna panicked and I felt her hand on my knee.

I quickly glanced over at the red head as she looked at bad as she sounded. She looked pale and her skin had a sickly sheen to it, to me she looked like when I first met her, when she was going into shock. I silently thank god for arguing with her, for me to drive, as I feel that if she took us there we would be leaving in an ambulance.

"Anna, listen to me. We will get there and she will be fine. I need you to calm down please, talking as a doctor now, you need to calm down otherwise you will be no good to anyone and when we get to Astrid I need you to be strong, no matter what happens." I say calmly but this is only my training kicking in other wise I would be doing exactly what Anna is doing right now.

I look over and I see Anna looking in her bag frantically searching for something.

"You Ok? What are you looking for?" I asked concerned.

"I have a head ache and I know I have some ibuprofen in here somewhere." Anna growls back at me "Ah ha! Got you!"

I quickly look over and see Anna pop some tablets dry and then quickly put her bag back down. A few minutes later I screech into the station's parking lot. My heart instantly dropped when I saw people standing at the edge of the track looking panicked, as soon as I opened the door I heard screaming and commotion. I knew straight away that something bad had happened because it was the same feeling I got when that I saw that other girl jump in front of the train. I jumped out without even shutting the door and ran over to where a crowd of people gathered. I pushed some out of the way and saw Astrid on the floor in the recovery position and a young man next to her making sure she was warm and talking to her. I looked at the man again as I recognized that voice.

"Sven?!" I gasped as the young teen looked up at me his face in complete shock and he was deathly pale.

"Elsa! Thank god you're here. I did it! I saved her! I.. well ever since that other girl died I have been on alert and well I did what you would of done." Sven said shaking.

"I know Sven, you did good. Can you tell me what happened?" I ask moving beside him and taking over as I quickly began to assess her injuries.

"Erm I was just waiting for the train and I saw this girl crying and talking on her phone and then she hung up as the train come. I saw her slowly edge her way past the line and I ran over to her just as she was about to walk into it's path. I grabbed her quickly but I think she got clipped and I know when I fell down with her she hit her head on the floor hard. I know I hurt her but it was either that or death and I can't let anyone else go through what we had to." Sven said as he began to breath harder. "I called an ambulance as well."

I nodded and patted Sven on his arm. I looked up at Anna who was distraught but was looking everywhere except at her unconscious sister.

"You know Sven, next time we meet I really hope it is no where near this bloody train station." I smiled trying to cheer the teen up.

"Yeah, well trust me doc, I am never EVER taking a damn train again. Trust me!" Sven said as I heard the distant wailing of sirens.

"You and me both, Sven." I smiled trying to calm the young teen down "Sven, do you need to go the hospital or are you Ok?"

"I'm Ok. I just want to go home and sleep and forget all of this." Sven replied as I saw the ambulances pull up and paramedics jump out, including Olaf.

"You know Els, I am getting some killer deja vu here." Olaf smiled as he came up and took over helping Astrid out.

"I know. Listen, I will follow behind you. When you get to the hospital get Oaken on board and I will help out as much as I can, plus ask Oaken to get both her parents there as I need to talk to them." I instruct as Olaf nods and loads Astrid onto the gurney and put her into the ambulance.

Anna watched as the ambulance sped off and the police began to disperse the other people that was still on the platform. I turned and hugged Sven and told him if he ever needed anything to call me and I wrote my number on a piece of paper and left him. I grabbed Anna who was still in shock and we headed back to the hospital.

* * *

After a few hours waiting in the relatives room with Anna and Gerda, who seemed genuinely concerned for her daughters well being which was surprising, Oaken came in and asked to speak with Gerda, who went out and followed him.

"Do you think she is Ok?" Anna asked me as I wondered why Oaken just didn't say what he had to say to all of us.

"I don't know Anna." I admit and look at the red head who looked scared. "Wait there, I will go and see what is going on."

I stood up and headed out of the door and walked over to where Oaken and Gerda were talking. I waited until they had finished and Gerda had made her way back into the relative room.

"What's going on?" I ask Oaken.

"She's going to be Ok. Your little friend saved her life Elsa. That boy is a hero!" Oaken smiled at me "I have told them that they can go and see her when they're ready. That goes for you to."

I nod as I hear the relatives room open again and see Anna help Gerda out and they walk up to me as Gerda hugs me tightly.

"You know Elsa. You have been like an angel since you have come into my life. We are going to see Astrid now, will you join us?" Gerda asked sadly as tears began to fall.

I look at her confused as to be honest ever since I have came into their life there has been nothing but danger, craziness and trouble. I feel bad because I feel that if I never intervened the way I did things would have been a lot different but as Astrid said everything happens for a reason.. right! I look over at Anna and her mom and decided that they needed family time and I didn't want to be in the way.

"Listen Gerda, you and Anna go and see Astrid. I will stay here and give you some space." I smile and watch as both women go and see Astrid.

I make my way back into the relatives room and began scrolling through my phone as I wasn't really hungry and well I just wanted to stay here in case Anna or Oaken came back and wanted to talk to me. It wasn't long before the door opened and a smart dressed, tallish man came in, I looked up and noticed straight away that this man must be Anna and Astrid's father as the girls looked identical to him.

"Mr. Arendelle?" I asked standing up and offering my hand, hoping it was him or I just made an idiot of myself.

"Yes." The man said shaking my hand "You are?"

"My name is Elsa. I am a doctor here and I know Anna and Astrid. I am surprised you could make it as I know you are really busy." I said as I watched him sit down and so I copied.

"Listen Elsa, I love my family but you don't know what I have been through and although I have not been there lately I am wanting to change that now." Mr. Arendelle said looking at me sadly.

"Sir, I know what you have been through. I know what happened between Astrid and Alfie and I know that Astrid has schizophrenia. I am looking out for your daughter and I want to help her." I say as I put my hand on his reassuringly.

Mr Arendelle looked at me weird which made me on edge and he shook his head slowly.

"Where have you got this information, Miss?" He said kind of angrily.

"Mr Arendelle.. I didn't mean to offend you." I say quickly as I don't want any more stress on the poor guy.

"Kai.. call me Kai." Kai replied "You didn't offend me but you got your facts completely wrong. Astrid did not hurt her brother and she definitely doesn't have schizophrenia, you are looking at the wrong girl."

I look at him confused as I don't understand what he means as Anna told me that it was all Astrid.

"Listen Elsa, I have heard about you and well I wanted to tell you but I never got the chance to till now and I feel awful to tell you under these circumstances but I take it Anna told you all of the stuff you just said." Kai said shaking his head and looked down.

"Yes, sir." I said quietly.

Kai chuckled and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Elsa, you seem like a lovely girl but Anna is not all you think she is. It all started when she was younger and she felt pushed out when Astrid was born and then Alfie. She was so used to it just being Gerda and myself so when her sister and brother was born she instantly felt threatened and Astrid and Alfie would mysteriously get hurt and stuff. It wasn't until she was older we got her tested after taking her to the doctors that they diagnosed her with schizophrenia and bi polar disorder. The night Alfie died, Anna was supposed to be babysitting as I had a important dinner that I needed to attend and Gerda was out as she needed some time away from the children. Anyway, Anna came home from uni but she was angry as she was told she was not allowed to go to a party. I had found out later that she had stopped taking her meds and well anything used to set Anna off and we're not certain if it was because the two youngest were playing loudly but according to both the ME and Astrid, Anna had lost her temper and pushed Alfie down the stairs which killed him." Kai said sadly as tears began to fall and splashed on his hand.

"Why.. why would Anna lie and blame Astrid and why is Gerda always off with Astrid?" I ask more confused then ever.

"Anna's the type of person who lies to people to get what she wants. With Gerda, the reason she is always for Anna, is because she is scared that Anna would hurt or even kill Astrid. She always looks out for Anna as it's just easier that way rather then have Anna skip her meds again and become a nightmare. As you have probably gathered Gerda has a drinking problem and no matter what any one says she wont change as she blames herself for all the bad things that has happened." Kai said as he looked up at me once again.

I struggled to process all of this information as although it doesn't seem real I have no reason not to believe him. I remembered that Anna had that headache in the car and looked at the floor and saw Anna left her bag there. I quickly picked it up and opened it, I looked through it and just saw the usual girl stuff until I picked up the meds bottle she had taken from. I turned it around and read what it contained.

"Seroquel! Not ibuprofen! Shit!" I growled as things are now falling into place "Kai, is it possible that Anna has been skipping her meds again?"

Before he could answer the door opened and Oaken stood there.

"Elsa, she's asking for you." Oaken said "Also there is a boy in there with her."

"Where is Anna and Gerda?" I ask as they were supposed to be in there with her.

"They have gone. They were there for a bit until the boy showed up and Anna wanted to get out of there and so they have gone. Hello sir, can I help you?" Oaken said looking Kai up and down cautiously.

"It's fine Oaken, this is Astrid's dad. I'll take him through with me." I say and I pick Anna's bag up and I head out to Astrid's room with Kai right behind me.

* * *

"You know, you're really pretty. When you are feeling better can I take you out some time?"

I looked into the room not wanting to intrude as I saw Sven in the room talking to a blushing Astrid. I could see Astrid smile and look over at the door way where Kai and I were standing.

"Elsa! Dad!" Astrid squealed as Kai pushed his way in and hugged his daughter tightly.

I could see Kai look Sven up and down suspiciously until I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Kai, this is the person who saved Astrid today." I say as Sven stands up and offers his hand to the older man.

Kai quickly grabs his hand and shakes it.

"I owe you my life, son. You are a hero!" Kai said as fresh tears began leaking out.

Astrid smiled awkwardly not sure what to do. Sven grabbed his bag and headed for the door not wanting to interrupt anything further.

"Sven, I would love to go out with you one time. You have my number so call or text me when you're free but I need to tell you something first." Astrid said sadly as she moved the blanket and showed Sven where her leg should be "I.. I lost my leg a while ago."

Sven put his bag back down and walked up to the girl and sat next to her on her bed.

"That doesn't bother me. I think you are awesome and even if you had no limbs or anything I would still want to go out with you." Sven smiled "I have to go but I will text you when I'm home. I will come see you tomorrow.. bye."

I watched Sven nervously lean over and kiss Astrid on the cheek before quickly leaving. I noticed that Kai had followed the boy out probably to talk to him about what happened without upsetting Astrid. I sat down on the chair next to her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I thought you were the person who needed mental help and I'm sorry that I drove you to nearly killing yourself." I gushed as I began to cry.

Astrid stroked my hand.

"It wasn't your fault. I know that my sister has a way of turning everything her way. The thing that upset me was when she called me a psycho murderer as I knew the truth and you stood there with her. I know now that she didn't tell you the truth and I'm sorry I upset you and well I'm sorry I acted a dick and hurt myself just to get your attention." Astrid said sadly as she looked up at me.

"So Sven huh, I didn't know you were into guys to?" I ask trying to change the subject into something more happier.

"Yeah, I mean I have dated chicks but I would relate myself to being pansexual, I don't care who I date as long as we get on really. To be honest he is kinda cute." Astrid blushed which made me giggle as this is the Astrid I had never really seen before.

"That's awesome Astrid, I'm so pleased for you and Sven is a good kid. Just tell him if he hurts you I'll hurt him." I smile as I pat her hand "Where did your mom and sister go?"

"Anna wanted to go so my took her home." Astrid shrugged as if she didn't really care "At least my dad is here which is awesomely weird."

I smile and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Kai standing there. I take that as my cue to leave and give them some much needed time together, before I go I feel Astrid grip my hand.

"Elsa, I know how much Anna and I have hurt you and well I need you to know about this. Remember the black book I told you to take from Anna's room, I left it in the spare room on the bed and I need you to look at it." Astrid said seriously "And I know Anna has probably denied it but that's your proof before you decide on getting with her. Just be careful."

I grab my things and walk out of the room unsure what Astrid was meaning and what was in the book.

* * *

I get out of the bath and dry myself off and get my pjs on. I grab my phone off the side and lock up before heading into my bedroom. I all but throw myself onto my bed until I remember the book that Astrid was talking about. I open my phone and see I have a couple of messages.

 **Oaken- Hey Elsa, I know you are busy just wanted to let you know Astrid is doing well and will be discharged tomorrow.**

 **Anna- Els, I'm glad I was with you today, you were like a rock star. Call me later I want to talk to you as I have an idea about helping Astrid for good..**

I throw my phone down as I can't believe the audacity of Anna still as she is still pretending that Astrid has the problem instead of herself. I decide to give into temptation and head into the spare room and pick up the book. I open the book and am shocked to read what it had in it. It had pages upon pages of people's names and then next to them a number on looks and a number for being in the bedroom. I look in horror as I flip to the final page in the book and look that the last name is mine. It had the number sixty, my name, a number nine under the work looks and a blank space under the words in the bedroom. I slam the book down angrily as Astrid was right. Anna did have a sex addiction and instead of telling me she made out that she was all innocent and the bad person was Astrid.

I go back into my room angrily as I can't believe that all I was to Anna was a petty leg over and if we had slept with each other would she still bother with me. I growl as I pull Anna's number up in my phone and ring her.

"Elsa, hey!" I hear Anna say cheerily.

"We need to talk and now!" I growl.


End file.
